Mandalorian and Sith
by sucide1234
Summary: A new Threat has emerged, an Apprentice to Darth Vader will this new threat prove to be the Rebels Bane? Or perhaps it might be their most powerful Ally? Will contain Sabine X OC later on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New Story anyone who follows knows the drill, be sure to leave a Review! Enjoy!**

Red Lightsabers clash aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer a duel was occuring, a duel between Master and Apprentice. "Very Impressive work, now try to break my line of fighting." Darth Vader stated to his Apprentice. His Apprentice was a male in his teens, almost as tall as vader surprisingly. He wore advanced Imperial Armor over a set of Robes (AN:If you want to know what he looks like look up SWTOR Phantom Armor it's basically that with his hood over his helmet.) his apprentice's name was Corvus Montrose. Once a nobody from the planet Kuat, now a Personal Assassin for the Empire.

Corvus than used the force to jump into the Air and conjures his force cloak ability. Vader than hears a lightsaber hiss right next to him and sees the lightsaber to the side of his neck. "Well done my Apprentice" both Vader and Corvus deactivate their lightsabers. A PROXY Class droid than walked up to the duo, the image of the Emperor was than projected onto the droid. Both Corvus and Vader went on their knees in respect of the Sith lord.

"Lord Vader I have need of your Apprentice once more." Palpatine hissed out.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Corvus asked still keeping his head down in respect. Corvus was mostly quiet spoken and really only spoke when needed.

"A Cell of Rebels have become a nuisance, Grand Admiral Thrawn is working on rooting them out, this ghost crew must be rooted out and eliminated, use whatever means necessary, I grant you full power to do as you wish. As for you Lord Vader, there is a situation on Kashyyyk that requires your attention." and with that the hologram of the Emperor sizzled away leaving the two Sith alone.

"Be wary of these rebels, i have fought them before. Do not give into their tricks, rely on the training i have given you and your power in the dark side." and with that final piece of advice Vader headed towards his shuttle while Corvus headed towards his own ship, a gift from Sidious it was the Scimitar the personal ship that Darth Maul had used before he was bested in a duel on Naboo.

* * *

Corvus walked along the Imperial Hangar there he saw his personal Assassin Droid and longtime Companion HK-51. HK-51 finished loading a Supply crate into the shape when he saw his master arrive. "Statement:Ah Master a pleasure to see you, I trust the training went well?"

"Yes it did and now we have a new target, a Rebel group, im sure you know the usual, let's get out of here." Remarked Corvus as he and HK Boarded the ship and soon after departed.

 **Location: Yavin 4**

The Ghost crew were rallied around a holotable, Apparently a lot of Imperial Activity was being reported on the planet Moraband (I.e Korriban).

"I don't like it, We shouldn't head to Moraband it's too dangerous." Kanan argued.

"Why? Afraid of ghost stories?" Zeb Joked.

"Why is Moraband so dangerous?" Ezra asked out of curiosity.

"Moraband was the ancient homeworld of the Sith, and is home to the Valley of the Dark Lords a massive graveyard for long dead sith. Even though there's no life on the planet, the Dark Side is powerful there and if you're not mentally ready the planet Corrupts you." Kanan explained.

"Well Whatever their doing it can be any good, Dark side or not we need to find out what the Empire is doing." Hera stated.

"This wont turn out any good." Kanan mused to himself.

* * *

The ghost exited hyperspace and flew towards Moraband. The ship entered the atmosphere. The ship landed in the middle of the Valley of Dark lords. The Ghost's ramp than opened letting the group walk down to the surface. The Crew looked around they than noticed a large imperial crest on a large Pyramid Structure, the former Sith Academy.

"I think we know where we're heading." Ezra said stating the obvious.

The group than followed the path towards the Academy,upon arriving they noticed a lack of guards. "Huh no ones home." Zeb joked. The Doors to the Academy than opened letting the group continue further. The group walked through the Academy and noticed that it was recently abandoned by the Empire.

"Looks like they all left, but why?" Sabine asked.

The group than walked up to a massiver intersection with it going 3 ways.

"Alright let's split up, me and Chopper will head left, Zeb and Kanan head towards the right, Sabine and Ezra take the middle we'll meet up back here." said Hera.

The group than split up and continued down their assigned path.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine walked down a long hallway, with a large branch off at the end.

"Man is this place giving you the creeps or what?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, everything just feels cold in here." Ezra replied feeling the Dark Side energy throughout the Academy.

The Duo continued walking unbeknownst another duo had uncloaked themselves behind Sabine and Ezra.

"A Mandalorian and a Padawan, i must say i was hoping for someone more powerful." Corvus told HK.

"Agreement: Yes, but i Do hope they put up a fight, it would be rather sad for these organics to be liquidized rather quickly."

Corvus than had a small smirk on his face "let us continue watching our prey." and with that Corvus resumed his force Cloak while HK activated his Stealth Generator.

 **AN: A bit short but it helps set up the Story, 2nd chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine and Ezra continued walking down the decrypt hallways of the abandoned Academy, unknown to the fact that they were being followed. They Came upon a massive Datacenter room and Sabine got to work on hacking the computers.

"Alright let's see what goodies are on you." Sabine stated to herself.

Ezra kept watch while Sabine went to work on the computer, to him this seemed pretty boring standing around, thankfully he did not have to wait much longer as Sabine yelled out "Got it! I've downloaded the data onto this drive. C'mon let's get out of here." Sabine stated.

Corvus watched the duo head towards the exit of the room, unfortunately for Sabine and Ezra HK had placed explosives along the outside of the room. Sabine and Ezra had reached the frame of the door when Corvus whispered to HK "Now."

Out of nowhere an explosion sent Sabine and Ezra flying towards the back of the room while the door Collapsed as stone blocked their chance of escape. Corvus decided it was time to hid no longer, both he and HK uncloaked.

"Hello Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, I see you have some data im afraid that Data however is complete garbage, you see this whole thing was a sharade, and that Data is filled with outdated useless information. This Academy shall prove to be your grave." Corvus stated.

"Ha, and what are you supposed to be?" Sabine teased drawing her pistols while Ezra drew his lightsaber.

"Your Executioner." and with that HK pulled out his blaster rifle while Corvus ignited his lightsaber "Time to die."

* * *

Kanan and Zeb felt the Academy Shake and hear the Explosion and attempted to contact Sabine and Ezra with his Wrist Comn "Ezra, sabine what happened?" Kanan got no response but static. He gave a grunt of frustration. "C'mon let's get to those two!" Kanan told zeb but stopped as he heard blasters being readied. Both Kanan and Zeb looked behind them and Saw Imperial Shadow Troopers uncloaking themselves and readying their blasters. They both heard footsteps coming from the other side and saw Imperial Heavy Troopers with Electro Staffs blocking their path. The Heavy Troopers ignited their electrostaffs while the Shadow Troopers prepped for the firefight.

"Karabast." Zeb muttered to himself.

* * *

Hera and chopper walked along the hallway that's when they saw a light at the tunnel, they quickly and quietly ran towards the light. The light turned out to be an exit towards a landing pad. There they saw a Ship parked on it, but it wasn't rebel and definitely screamed Empire. Hera's leader instincts took over and she activated her wrist comn "Something's not right Talk to me Phoenix Squad!" She yelled out.

She heard lightsabers clashing in one response "We've Been set up, there's a Sith here!" Sabine managed to yell out into her wrist comn.

Hera than got a response from Kanan and Zeb in the form of blaster fire and the Sound of Electro Staffs being swung. "Guess what, me and Zeb found the guards! Problem is they found us first and were kind of busy!" Kanan yelled out.

Hera got a determined look on her face "Chopper fetch the ghost and bring it here, looks like we'll need to make a fast getaway." Chopper gave a few beeps in confirmation and flew off towards the ghost. Hera pulled out her pistol and waited for chop to return.

* * *

Ezra and Corvus were locked in a heated duel while Sabine attempted to deal with HK, Ezra was barely holding his own, Corvus attacks were strong, fast and accurate. Sabine wasn't faring better she attempted to duck behind a computer to avoid a shot from HK, HK than decided to root her out by throwing a thermal detonator next to her. Sabine saw the grenade land next to her and rolled out of the way. HK that laid a barrage of laser fire on her, one of which hit her just centimeters away from her heart knocking her down.

"Mockery: Quite pathetic, i've fought Jawas that put up a better fight."

Corvus toyed with Ezra, he could've easily killed the jedi Apprentice but he wanted to have some fun first and stretch his muscles but now he wanted to end it. Corvus gave a strong swing with his lightsaber that knocked Ezra's lightsaber out of his hands leaving him defenseless. Corvus than shot out a torrent of lightning at Ezra sending him flying back towards the downed Sabine. Sabine and Ezra laid on the ground beaten and bruised Corvus and HK walked up to the duo. "This is where it ends Rebel Scum, nowhere to run." and with that Corvus shot lightning at the duo sending huge amounts of pain at the rebels.

* * *

Kanan dodged an electro staff swing and sliced the troopers head off, while Zeb shot another Shadow Trooper killing him. Kanan than felt a massive wave of suffering come over him which made him drop to his knees. "Kanan what's wrong?!" Zeb yelled out in concern.

"Its Ezra and Sabine their in mortal danger I've got to go rescue them!" and with his goal in mind Kanan called upon the force to send a massive wave towards the Imperials and made a breakline towards Sabine and Ezra.

"Im Coming just hold on a bit longer." Kanan told himself.

Hera heard a starship noise and saw Chopper fly in with the ghost. "Good job chopper!" She than activated her wrist comn "Phoenix squad come to the landing pad outside, were leaving!"

"Sabine and Ezra are in trouble im on my way to rescue them!" Kanan yelled back.

"Im on way, might be bringing some friends along!" Zeb yelled out as he ran towards the pad.

Hera sighed and hopped onto the loading ramp.

* * *

Kanan came to a collapsed doorway on the other side he could hear Screaming and lightning. His worst fears a Sith had gotten to the young duo. Kanan than stepped back from the collapsed doorway and focused before sending a wave that cleared the rubble.

When the dust settled Kanan saw Sabine and Ezra barely Conscious, A Black robed figure and an old Assassin Droid.

"Ahh, Kanan Jarrus so nice of you to join us, i must say your friends have quite the endurance. To Survive my powers for so long remarkable, but im afraid you must join them in death." Corvus teased before igniting his lightsaber while Kanan ignited his and the duo clashed.

Kanan had more experience than Ezra and even with that kanan struggled against the Sith it was like fighting Vader all over again. Kanan was able to hold his own for a while before Corvus went out on him, repeating the same move he used on Ezra Corvus used his brute strength to knock Kanan's lightsaber out of his hands. Corvus than proceeded to lift Kanan up in the air with the force via force choking him and throwing him against a wall. Corvus walked up towards the defeated Jedi "Any Last words Jedi scum?" Corvus said while holding the lightsaber towards kanan's throat.

"I do!" Sabine was able to rasp out as she threw a smoke grenade that clouded the room. Using this as their chance to escape both Kanan and Ezra force grabbed their lightsabers and fled alongside Sabine. When the Smoke cleared Corvus knew where they would be heading, "Come along HK."

* * *

Zeb was able to make it to the landing pad, to which Hera asked "where's Kanan?"

"Right here!" Kanan yelled out as he Ezra and sabine limped towards the ship.

Hera gasped "Zeb help them get on board!"

Zeb nodded and helped his rebel friends onto the ship, hera did a double take "good let's get out of here!" and with that she closed the boarding ramp and ran towards the cockpit.

Hera quickly sat in her seat and took control of the ship unbeknownst to her a duo watched the Ghost ship leave the platform and head off into space.

"Mockery: Run jedi Run, you all have only prolonged the inevitable, what is your next command master?"

Corvus put his arms together "Contact the Shadow, it's time we reveal ourselves."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a Review, Follow etc!**


End file.
